


Something Unpredictable

by rubicon49



Series: Snagrid Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubicon49/pseuds/rubicon49
Summary: Harry is sick in the infirmary when an unconscious Hagrid is visited by someone rather surprising.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid/Severus Snape
Series: Snagrid Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582210
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Something Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime in spring of 1999.

When Hagrid was rushed into the infirmary, he had been understandably concerned for the larger man. Alright, a little more than concerned, after everything that had happened, he couldn’t bear to lose Hagrid. Pomfrey immediately began the diagnostic spells and Harry watched on concerned, knowing better than to interrupt her with any questions. 

Suddenly, the infirmary doors slammed open and Harry jumped. Snape billowed in on a cloud of black robes heading straight towards Madam Pomfrey. Harry gritted his teeth, Snape, better not be coming in demanding something from Pomfrey that might distract her from Hagrid. Even after everything Snape had done for him and the light side, Harry suspected him of the crime of being a prick. 

“Pomfrey, what happened?” Snape asked looking furious. He walked over to Hagrid’s bedside and glared at the man. “I demand to know-” He squawked when she elbowed him out of the way to run more spells.

“Quiet Severus!” She hissed. He opened his mouth as if to say something quickly closed it and watched in tense silence as Madam Pomfrey muttered her healing spells. Harry held his breath as he waited for the diagnostic orb floating above Hagrid to change colors. He and, to his surprise, Snape breathed a sigh of relief when the orb turned blue. Pomfrey patted Snape on the shoulder and ushered him to the chair by Hagrid’s bedside, “The Screeling Porp just put him to sleep for a bit, nothing to worry about.”

“But-” Snape tried to say, but Pomfrey just shushed him and pushed him down into the chair 

“Nothing to worry about at all. Now I have a second year whose mouth has been hexed off to attend to. So why don’t you look after Hagrid, and wait for him to wake up.” With that, she bustled off to the other side of the infirmary.

Harry looked at the scowling Snape and wondered if he was really the best person to watch Hagrid. Really he wondered why Snape was there in the first place. He knew that Snape and Hagrid were on good terms, well as good of terms anyone could be on with Snape, since Hagrid had rescued the potion master form the Shrieking Shack but they hadn’t seemed particularly close. He watched as Snape pulled the chair so it was right next to the sleeping man. Harry wondered if it had to do with the life-debt Snape owed Hagrid. It had nearly driven Snape mad to owe his dad one, though Harry suspected Snape’s frustration in that particular instance was driven by more than simply being unable to repay a debt.

Oddly, the normally observant former spy had yet to notice him, his focus was entirely on Hagrid. Harry pitied the poor man when he woke up, Snape seemed furious. Not as angry as he had been after Harry’s fifth year occulmency lessons but somewhere between there and the time Neville stuck his hand inside his potion to rescue a suicidal Trevor, The-Toad-Who-Lived, from boiling to death. He sighed resigning himself to simply observing and stepping in if Snape's verbal abuse got to be too much for poor Hagrid.

Snape stood and glowered down at Hagrid like an overgrown crow, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He considered saying something then but stopped when he saw Hagrid begin to stir. Snape immediately dropped down and shook the larger man’s shoulder, saying his name sharply. Harry felt his temper flare at the man’s impatience. But it went away when he saw Hagrid sit up and rub his face. Snape moved and grabbed the larger man’s shoulders. Instinctively, Harry reached for his wand. Then, Snape hugged him.

Harry blinked unsure about what he was seeing. Snape had his arms around the man and seemed to be holding him tightly against himself. It appeared in all ways to be a simple Hug, but that was impossible. Snape hugging Hagrid? Snape hugging anyone for that matter? No there must be another explanation. Perhaps, he was whispering threatening words in his ear but glancing at Hagrid’s face he saw no signs of distress or annoyance. It couldn’t be a hug . . . could it? Snape pulled away and held Hagrid’s shoulders muttering something in a stern voice Harry couldn’t quite make out, for a moment Harry wondered if he was going to headbutt him or something, but then he did something, something Harry never would have imagined Snape doing, something even Trewalny wouldn't divine, and Skeeter couldn't make up, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Hagrid's forehead. 

It was in this moment that Harry rather, unfortunately, made his presence known. He felt the cough building deep inside first. He tried to hold it in. Then he felt his lungs pulsing, and his throat itching, and his eyes watering, and it was lost. It spewed forth out of his mouth in a loud bark of air that left him gasping. 

Both men froze. Hagrid stared at him with wide eyes and Snape hunched his shoulders before swiveling his body around like an owl honing in on its prey. When he saw Harry his eyes narrowed and nose flared. 

Harry awkwardly waved his hand. He searched for something, anything to say, before blurting out the first thing that came to mind: “So I guess this means you aren’t in love with my mother after all.”

“POTTER!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that is my second fanfic, I hope you liked it! I tried my best, but I am not a very good editor, so I'm sorry if there are any spell checking type errors I missed. Let me know if you have any suggestions (God knows I need them!) or just comments in general.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
